Unforeseen Fate
by SubliminalMsgs
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! DRACOS SECRET TOLD!.draco has a secret in his past.hermione has a family problem.both their lives have fallen apart.in their 7th yr theyre forced to put up w eacho..will a friendship unveil itself or will their hatred strengthen?.PLZ RR!...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HP. They belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I'm new here at ff.net..so plz R/R!!!..it means more than u could imagine to me...flames are welcome along with constructive criticism...this chappy might be boring but don't worry.I promise that this story IS going somewhere..  
  
Chapter one: The Dreadful Twists in Fate: Draco  
  
Nooo!!!!!! Please don't take away my life!!!!!!! What will become of my Draco!??!!?!?..PLEASE!!!!!!...I beg you!!!!!!!...NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I awoke alarmed. As I glanced over to the muggle clock I realized it was 5:00 AM. Another nightmare I thought to myself. He had been having the same nightmare ever since summer had started.  
  
At the end of Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts, his life had taken an unexpected turn. Two Aurors had caught his father, Lucius Malfoy, trying to posses a woman's soul and use her as a killing device. It was assumed by everyone that he was under the Dark Lord's orders. However, they could not get him to admit it. Draco thought that this was just like his father. He knew that Lucius' sole desire was to stay in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Draco had actually been happy to get Lucius out of his life. At least he wouldn't be abused anymore. However, he wasn't expecting what had come next. Voldemort was trying to use his mother, Narcissa, now that he could no longer use Lucius. Draco knew that although his mother was a stern woman, she was against the Dark Lord completely. He knew that his mother would not give in, and he was right. Narcissa had refused Voldemort's orders to kill the woman's family. Unfortunately, she had to pay the price. Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters had tortured her to death. And as if all this wasn't enough, Draco was forced to witness his mother's death.  
  
"I wish these nightmares would stop haunting me" I said to myself out loud. My head ached so badly, for some unknown reason, every time. I glanced over at the clock again..it was 5:30. I had just spent a half and hour completely dazed; just dwelling on what has become of my life.  
  
He did not realize it at the time, but he had been doing this quite often nowadays.  
  
It's 5:30 in the morning. What the hell was I supposed to do at 5:30 in the morning in an empty mansion??? So, I got up and decided t get some breakfast. Just for the hell of it.  
  
Just as I was getting to the dining table, Surly the house elf, brought out a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, with a flask of pumpkin juice. I walked over to the late and sat down. Alone. Again. I should have gotten used to it by now. But, no..I hadn't. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head and eat.  
  
I picked up the piece of toast, but as soon as it touched my mouth, my lips quivered. So..this is what happens when I don't eat for a few days. Great. I looked at the clock once again to discover that it was only 6:30. Whoever knew time could move so bloody slow.  
  
There was nothing much to do, so I decided to go back to sleep. As I started walking upstairs, I felt a little light-headed. Oh Gods Draco, just keep walking..it's just your imagination. I stopped for a few seconds and then continued on my way up until I finally collapsed into the comfort of my own bed, though comfort was hardly the word.  
  
I suddenly felt pain strike through my body like a lightning bolt. I slowly lifted up my shirt, knowing where the pain was coming from. As I looked at the grotesque bruise on the right side of my body, memories came flowing back.  
  
When Lucius had found out that he was being taken away to Azkaban, he had taken out all his anger on Draco, as usual. Lucius had always blamed every little thing that went wrong on Draco. One night he had gotten so angry that he attempted at stabbing Draco, with the intention of killing him. And although he was not fully successful, he had left a very painful wound on his son. Narcissa had desperately tried to stop him. However, she too, feared Lucius and his actions. He was much more powerful than her and she knew that if she had interfered any more, than she would have landed herself in the same situation.  
  
Draco, are those tears? I brought my pale, slender fingers up to my face. Sure enough, I had started to cry. I could just imagine what Potter and Weasley would think seeing me like this.  
  
Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a small brown owl pecking my shoulder. I slowly untied the letter attached to its outstretched leg. It was the usual letter from Hogwarts. I glanced over my list of supplies and decided t go to Diagon Alley some time next week.  
  
That's strange, I thought to myself. There's a third letter. I opened the last piece of parchment and read :  
  
"Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Congratulations! As your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry approaches, Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen.  
  
The staff at Hogwarts would like to congratulate you for your accomplishments that have earned you the title of Head Boy.  
  
We look forward to seeing you on September 1st. Details about your title will be given after the Welcome Feast. Attached is your badge.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"  
  
WHAT!?!?!? I was Head Boy at Hogwarts! What would compell Dumbledore to choose me??? I wonder who Head Girl is..who am I kidding? It's obviously Granger. Dumbledore loves that mudblood..  
  
And with these thoughts of the upcoming school year, Draco drifted into sleep holing his badge.  
  
********************************~***************************** A/N: I hope u liked it.....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! GOOD OR BAD!!!!!...ALL OPINIONS ARE WELCOME!!!!!!..so hit the little 'Go' button!!!...please...and sorry if this chapter was a tad boring...i needed to get the background info set in..the next chappy will be about Hermione's losses...and then the plot will develop more...next chappy will be up soon!!!...and don't forget to review!!!.. 


	2. The Dreadful Twists In Fate: Hermione

A/N: thanks a bunch if u reviewed the first chapter!!…..this chapter is gonna build background info for hermione….and the 3rd chapter will be pretty short, but interesting…..well, hopefully….and it'll be easier to read now that I know how to save it properly….all thanks to my beta reader!!…anywho, here u go….

****

Chapter Two: The Dreadful Twists of Fate: Hermione

"Rise and shine!!"

"What?….uh….." I replied only half-consciously. I pulled the covers over my head and drifted into deep sleep again. A few minutes later I felt the covers being ripped off of me.

"What?!" I said with a slightly raised tone. My eyes refused to open with the fear of the blinding sunlight that shone through my window.

"Come downstairs and eat breakfast. We have to leave soon."

"…..ok….coming mum…" I pulled the covers off of my body and just lay there for a few seconds. Just cherishing the beauty of life. _Oh Hermione, you don't have time for this. Get up already._

I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. It pained to open my eyes, but knowing that we'd have to leave soon, I did anyway. As I reached for the toothpaste, I realized how tired I was. I felt….dead, in a way. These past few months, that same feeling has swept over me quite a few times.

Ever since that one trip to the doctor's earlier this summer, or life has changed so much. That day, Mum picked me up at Platform 9 3/4 as usual, but my dad wasn't there. At first I didn't really think it was worth asking. I thought that maybe he had to work or something. However, on the car ride home, I noticed that Mum seemed a little preoccupied. Something must have happened. So, I finally got up the courage to ask he where my father was. 

She paused for a few seconds and then replied, "Hermione, the past few months, your father has been, well…sick. You see, it started out with nothing more than a slight cold. But then the symptoms didn't go away, and more kept appearing. And I know you're probably wondering why we didn't tell you. But Hermione dear, you were doing so wonderful in school, and everything seemed so great. So, we thought that it could wait until you came home. Anyway, as I was saying before. The doctors prescribed your father with a medication and told us not to worry about it. So, your father did as he was told and took the medication. After a month of taking it, he realized that it wasn't helping at all. We immediately informed the doctors about this. And for the past few weeks, your father has been undergoing a series of tests. Today, he will be diagnosed."

I was beyond shocked. While I was having fun at parties in the Gryffindor common room, my dad was suffering!!! 

I didn't know what to say, so I was silent the whole car ride, just processing everything I had just been told. Finally, the car stopped. But I realized that we weren't home….we were at a hospital. 

I got out of the car and and silently followed my mum. The parking lot was pretty much empty and there weren't any people around.

Soon, I found myself in an elevator. Mum went and pushed "9". There was a slight jerk and then we just floated up. I watched the little numbers…3….4….5….6….7…8….9…. after a small ring, the elevator doors opened, letting us out. I kept following my mother as she turned left and then into a small room. It was a doctor's office. 

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," the woman greeted.

"Hello Avara. Any news?"

"Oh, yes, let me get the doctor. One moment."

"Of course. Thank you"

Just then a tall, slender woman with jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes walked into the room.

"Mrs. Granger!"

"Yes. Hello doctor. What's today's news?"

"There's good news and bad news. The good news is that we have diagnosed your husband. The bad news. Well, after the many tests Mr. Granger has taken in the past few weeks, we discovered some patterns in his symptoms. And….unfortunately, Mr. Granger is suffering from cancer" 

"Breakfast Hermione!!!"

"Coming!!!" _Hermione, stop dwelling on that day. You know that it's not going to change._

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my hairbrush. Slowly, I brushed through my straight, golden-brown locks. My hair had tamed down a lot during the past few years. I put the hairbrush down, applied some pale pink lip-gloss, and hen walked over to my closet. I decided that my white flip-flops would go with the outfit I was wearing today: a light pink align skirt that went down a little below my knees, with a white, spaghetti strap tank top. 

I slipped on my flip-flops and went downstairs.

"Hurry up!" warned my mum, "We have to leave in 5 minutes. Your father's visitor hours are going to end." 

So I scarfed down two pieces of toast and gulped down a glass of orange juice. Then I ran outside and jumped into the car. 

"Will we make it in time?" I asked.

Mum slowly backed out of the driveway and replied, "Yes. I think we will" 

I just leaned my head back and drifted away into a thoughtless trance _I havent had one of those in a while. Quite creepy._

Suddenly, the car jerked and then stopped. "Come on Hermione. It's time to get out."

I opened the car door and stepped out onto the smooth, paved ground. It was a sunny day outside; perfect for Muggles to play the sport they called baseball.

I kept walking and found myself in the same elevator I had been in the day I had gotten the dreadful news. Small shivers ran down my spine from the cool air-conditioning of the building. Then, I heard the same ringing noise of the elevator as the doors opened, signaling us out.

We stepped out of the elevator, this time on level 10. And as we entered the long, narrow hallway, I realized how silent it suddenly was. So silent, it was creepy. We turned the corner and Mum opened the same door she had last week, about this time. 

I walked into the room cautiously. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the bed where my father lay.

"Dad? Are you awake?" I asked. It was hard to tell.

"Hi sweetheart. Yeah…I'm awake."

I walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair nearby. 

"Hey."

"Hey. How's it going? You feeling any better?"

"Well, I don't feel sick at the moment. So that's a good sign, right?"

"Sure is!"

"So how are things at home? Is your Mum feeling any better than the last time?"

"Yes….she's gotten over the shock. You know……I never thought that anything like this would happen to us." Tears started welling up in my eyes; as much as I resisted, the more prominent they became.

"It's okay, honey. I know this is really hard for you. It is for all of us."

I wiped the tears from my face and spoke, "Yeah, I know. But……why me?"

Dad ran his hands through my hair and caressed my face. Then he said, "Hermione, why don't you call your mother in now. Go calm yourself down."

"Okay dad…..I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

I got up and gave him a hug; my tears dripping down onto his shoulder. I let go and then slowly walked out of the room. Outside, I saw Mum waiting for me to come out.

"Are you okay?" she asked, aware of the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm fine. Go ahead, dad's waiting for you."

I went and sat down in the nearby, empty chair. _Great Hermione. You're crying again. What would Malfoy think seeing you like this? _

After about fifteen minutes of just sitting there and calming myself down, Mum appeared in front of the green door.

"Let's go, Hermione."

I got up slowly, and Mum started walking towards the same elevator as before. When we walked in, Mum pressed the chipped "1" on the keypad. Suddenly, there was a familiar jerk and we plummeted downwards.

My eyes slowly opened. I was very confused. Cautiously, I felt the covers on my body, and the pillow underneath my head. _Ok Hermione. You are not dillusional. You are definitely in your bed._

"Mum must have brought me up," I thought out loud.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I looked my lilac room; from the oak dresser, to the sheer lilac curtains, to the small purple lamp that stood on my oak nightstand.

Just then, my door opened.

"Awake, dear?"

"Yes, Mum. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Okay." She replied sweetly. "Up for some lunch?"

"Sure…" I lied. I didn't want her to think that something was wrong. 

"Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes then."

"Sounds good." This was another lie. Just the thought of food made me nauseous. 

A few minutes had passed and Mum came up to my room again, with a tray in her hand.

"Soup and crackers, hermione."

I leaned over and took the tray from the hand.

"Thanks Mum."

"You okay, honey?"

"Of course. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well bring your tray down when you're done."

"Sure."

As soon as the door shut behind her, I heard a pecking noise at the window. When I looked over, I saw a small, tan colored owl. It was probably my Hogwarts letter. As I walked over to the window and opened it, the owl started hooting very loudly.

"Calm down," I said when the owl flew in. "let's see what you have."

The owl stretched out its leg, showing me the letter he had brought. I slowly untied the strings and opened the parchment. 

The first one was the normal letter from Hogwarts about reporting to school on September 1st. And then there was a list of supplies as always. However, here was a third piece of parchment.

I slowly opened it and read :

__

Dear Miss Granger,

Congratulations! As your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry approaches, Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen.

The staff at Hogwarts would like to congratulate you for your accomplishments that have earned you the title of Head Girl. 

We look forward to seeing you on September 1st. attached is your badge. Details about your title will be given after the welcome Feast.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I was Head Girl! This was the perfect way to end my days at Hogwarts. I looked at the badge and realized that I would be sharing a common room with the Head Boy. But who could that be? Dumbledore had always liked Harry, but I don't think he'll be Head Boy. Nor will Ron. I really wanted to know who Head Boy was. After all, I would be spending the whole year with whoever it was. 

Just as these thoughts filled my head, they vanished. Slowly my vision became blurry and my eyelids drooped down leading me into a utopia, where I would have no worries or fears.


	3. The Lifelong Scar

A/N….thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!!. Im sorry I took so long with this. This is a fairly sort chappie…..BUT……u do learn about that wound draco mentioned in chappie one!!!. That's basically the whole purpose of this chappy…

Here goes….

****

Chapter Three: The Lifelong Scar:

__

Well, it sure feels better to finally get out of that empty mansion. I wasn't exactly excited about school though.

King's Cross was just as it had been last September; crowded with tons of Hogwarts students and their families. All of them being told to be careful and to take care of themselves. Well, I was alone, so I decided to go and find an empty compartment inside the Hogwarts Express, before they were all taken. 

I picked up my trunk and got onto the train. As I walked down the very quiet and clean corridors, I found a vacant compartment. I shoved my trunk inside, closed the doors, and sat down. Everything was coming back to me now. All the memories from the past six years and worst of all….all the memories prom the previous summer.

He could remember that day clear as crystal. Narcissa had been alone in the den, and I was up in my room, doing nothing really. 

Father came home.

"Draco! Narcissa!"

I heard him scream loud and clear as the silence was suddenly broken. I jumped off of my bed and flew down the stairs to see my father and Narcissa standing there.

"Come here son…" he had an edge to his voice.

I slowly walked closer and then stopped, frozen in fear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I…I didn't do any-anything…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO ME BOY?! THEY'RE HAVING ME TAKEN AWAY TO AZKABAN BECAUSE SOMEONE NOTIFIED THE DAMNED MINISTER OF MAGIC THAT THEY SAW MY ON A TASK FOR THE GREAT DARK LORD!!!"

"Oh my God, father-"

"You did it!!! You went and told them bullshit didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't father. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll show you boy!"

Lucius grabbed the nearby knife just as Narcissa started screaming.

"NO!!!. LUCIUS STOP!!!"

The words didn't affect him. He walked towards me very slowly with a dangerous look on his face. There were so many terrible possibilities running through my head. He could do _anything _to me; any amount of pain he wished to. Just then, he quickened his pace. So, I ran into a different room, and in a matter of seconds I could feel his presence behind me. 

I didn't know what to do, so I just kept running.

"You think you're gonna get away?!" Lucius was too determined. There was no doubt that I'd be injured tonight.

As I tried to run faster I felt a strong force push me down. I struggled and tried to get myself back up again, but Lucius stepped on my arms, causing excruciating pain. 

"Let me go!!!" I yelled trying to fight the pain.

Lucius just laughed. "You really think I'll give up this chance of revenge? Never!"

I felt very alleviated as Lucius released his feet off of my arms. 

"You will pay," he warned.

"I didn't do it."

"Well, well, well. That's what they all say, now isn't it?"

"But I didn't."

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied dryly, now gazing at the knife in his hands.

Within moments, he came onto me trying to stab me. All I could do was roll to one side or the other, trying to dodge the blade.

Suddenly, Narcissa came into the room. "Lucius! No! What are you doing to our son?!"

"He's no son of ours! He's a traitor!!!"

"He hasn't done anything."

"Yes he has! He has ruined my life!!!"

"No!…..please……don't……"

And again I felt the presence of the knife trying to break into my skin. I had been successful dodging the knife until now.

Suddenly, Lucius gave a large stab and I tried to move….but I didn't completely miss it.

I painfully felt the edge of the blade slice through the skin on the right side of my body. I put my hand on the wound, and it was instantly covered in blood.

"Draco!!!" Narcissa's voice rang through the room. "Oh my God! Draco, get up. We have to do something about all that blood!"

I just moaned on the hard surface of the floor. The wound was incessantly burning. Just then, I saw Narcissa bring in a towel and a bottle of "Blood-be-Gone". 

She sat down next to me and said, "Oh that looks awful. Where did you father run off to?! I can't believe him! Well, here….put this on the cut. You'll feel better."

She handed me the towel with bluish-gray liquid squirted onto it. I put it on the cut cautiously, and to my surprise, it did feel a lot better. The burning had noticeably decreased, and the bleed had already almost stopped.

"I think I'll just go to bed now," I told her.

"Okay. Get your rest, Draco."

I could remember that day so clearly; almost as if it were yesterday. I ran my hand across my right side….as soon as it touched the wound, I felt a little pain. _Well….such is life, I guess….wonder what all the Slytherins would think. Great Draco Malfoy, almost killed by his father…._

"In the grave darkness of my fear,

The sorrow brings me to crimson tears"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N….so???. how was it???. Poor poor draco….*sigh*….well, pls pls pls review…. The buttons right there!!!…..pls????. J 


End file.
